greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick Dempsey
Patrick Dempsey played Derek Shepherd from season one to season eleven of ''Grey's Anatomy''. His character also appeared in season two and season five of Private Practice. Biography Patrick Galen Dempsey was born on 13 January 1966 in Lewiston, Maine. As a teenager, he placed second in his age group at the National Jugglers Convention and aspired to attend Clown College. Dempsey was discovered by an agent and invited to audition for a role in the stage production of Torch Song Trilogy. His audition was successful, and he spent the following four months touring with the company in San Francisco. Dempsey's first major feature film role was at age 21 with Beverly D'Angelo in the movie In The Mood, the real life WW2 story about Ellsworth Wisecarver who had relationships with older married women which created a national uproar. Prior to landing the role of Derek Shepherd, Dempsey auditioned for the role of Dr. Gregory House on another medical show, House. He has been married twice, first from 1987 to 1994 to Rochelle Parker who was 26 years older than he is, and then, since 1999, to Jillian Fink with whom he has three children. On January 23, 2015, Fink filed for divorced after 16 years of marriage, citing irreconcilable differences. The couple has since called off their divorce. Career Filmography *''Disenchanted'' (????) *''Bridget Jones's Baby: Extended End Credits (short)'' (2017) *''Bridget Jones's Baby'' (2016) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) *''Flypaper'' (2011) *''Valentine's Day'' (2010) *''Made of Honor'' (2008) *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''Freedom Writers'' (2007) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) *''Shade (short)'' (2006) *''Iron Jawed Angels'' (2004) *''Lucky 7'' (2003) *''About a Boy'' (2003) *''Sweet Home Alabama'' (2002) *''The Emperor's Club'' (2002) *''Rebellion'' (2002) *''Corsairs'' (2002) *''Chestnut Hill'' (2001) *''Scream 3'' (2000) *''Me and Will'' (1999) *''Ava's Magical Adventure'' (1998) *''Jeremiah'' (1998) *''Life in the Fast Lane'' (1998) *''Crime and Punishment'' (1998) *''The Treat'' (1998) *''Denial'' (1998) *''The Escape'' (1998) *''Odd Jobs'' (1997) *''The Player'' (1997) *''Hugo Pool'' (1997) *''A Season in Purgatory'' (1996) *''The Right to Remain Silent'' (1996) *''Bloodknot'' (1995) *''Outbreak'' (1995) *''With Honors'' (1994) *''For Better and for Worse'' (1993) *''Bank Robber'' (1993) *''Face the Music'' (1993) *''Mobsters'' (1991) *''Run'' (1991) *''Coupe de Ville'' (1990) *''Happy Together'' (1989) *''Loverboy'' (1989) *''Some Girls'' (1988) *''In a Shallow Grave'' (1988) *''Can't Buy Me Love'' (1987) *''In the Mood'' (1987) *''Meatballs III: Summer Job'' (1986) *''The Stuff'' (1985) *''Heaven Help Us'' (1985) Television *''Devils'' (2019) *''Micronesian Blues'' (2019) *''The Truth About the Harry Quebert Affair (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Red Nose Day Actually (short)'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-2015) *''Private Practice'' (2009-2012) *''The Practice'' (2004) *''Karen Sisco'' (2003) *''Once and Again'' (2000-2002) *''Blonde (mini-series)'' (2001) *''Will & Grace'' (2000-2001) *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (mini-series)'' (1997) *''J.F.K.: Reckless Youth (mini-series)'' (1993) *''The General Motors Playwrights Theater'' (1991) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989) *''Fast Times'' (1986) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986) Notes and Trivia *He competed three times at the 24 Hours of Le Mans endurance rest. In 2009 he finished 9th of his class and on piston 30 overall. In 2013 he finished 4th of his class and on position 29 overall. He also starts at the 2014 Le Mans race. *He owns a racing team, called Dempsey Racing. *He once mentioned in an interview that he would like to make racing his only priority. External Links * * * * de:Patrick Dempsey fr:Patrick Dempsey Category:Actors